


Part of a Complete Breakfast

by ReachForTheStars



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachForTheStars/pseuds/ReachForTheStars
Summary: Cass should go sleep off the booze, but she'd rather make Veronica's breakfast a lot more interesting.





	Part of a Complete Breakfast

Veronica sat up in bed and yawned. There weren't any scribes here waking you up at 6 AM sharp, but old habits died hard. It was oddly like home, really: there wasn't any natural light in the Presidential Suite, just lights that couldn't be switched off and were too bright for sleeping and too dim for everything else. After a few days of that, she and Raul had done some tinkering with the wiring and could now at least shut off the lights at night, but it was still dimmer than in the bunker despite being ten or twenty stories above ground.

She felt the bed beside her. Empty. She sighed - Cass was probably in some soldier boy's hotel room. It wasn't like she expected exclusivity from Cass, or missed her when she wasn't around. _No. She_ didn't _miss Cass. Shut up._ Veronica was just worried about her: she might get abducted, sold into slavery, murdered by some psychopath... _that's not helping_.

At least there was good food here in the 38. She thought about ordering some pastries from the robots, then remembered they'd told her they were out of flour. Which was lame. She'd have to talk to Six about getting more when he and Arcade got back. She sighed and headed for the kitchen, remembering some apples and pears in the fridge.

She walked into the kitchen. Smelly dirty dishes from last night were piled in the sink. Rolling her eyes, she opened the fridge, which was crammed with all sorts of things: bloatfly meat, steaks, grilled mantis legs, mutfruits, about thirty freakin' bottles of Sunset Sasparilla...shifting things aside, she bent over, reaching into the fridge, ass sticking out into the room. Nuka-Colas, several bottles marked POISON ( _a Brilliant Idea (TM) from Courier Six: keep poison in the fridge with food!_ ), beer bottles clinking...the humming motor drowned out the footsteps behind her.

Veronica yelped as a firm hand suddenly smacked her butt, just hard enough to sting. She straightened fast, her head bumped into the shelf - bottles and a box full of radscorpion stingers tumbled out onto the floor - but she spun about, fist coming up...only to see sun-bleached, but definitely orange, hair framing a lined, but still really freaking pretty face that bore a cute little smirk.

"Cass! _Steel_ , don't scare me like that!" She punched Cass gently in the shoulder.

"Oh, you know ya like it, Ronnie," she drawled, licking her lips.

"Well, maybe I do," she answered, blushing. "So..." She looked Cass right in the eye. "So what are you going to do about that?"

Cass grinned like a predator, then grabbed Veronica's hips, turning her towards the table and pushing her forward. Veronica eeped. In about two seconds, her upper body was pushed flat against the table; a calloused hand pressed against the center of her spine, squashing her boobs against the table. Before she could snarkily object to that, Cass's other hand slipped into the back of her pajama pants, and one good yank hauled them over her hips, dropping around her ankles. Veronica shivered, and not just from the chill, as Cass smacked her right cheek, then her left.

"What are you...spanking _me_ for?" Veronica gasped. " _You're_ the one who stayed out all night sucking dicks."

"Yeah, it's fun, you should try it sometime." With that, Cass spanked her harder, the sting lingering and sending a tingle of pleasure into her clitoris; she felt the blood surging into her nethers as her heart picked up. She heard a lewd slurp from Cass, and tried to twist around, but Cass firmly pushed her back down on the table - then rammed the three fingers she'd just lubricated straight into Veronica.

"AAAAaahhhhh!" Veronica squealed, shuddering with the shock of blended pleasure and pain, her fists slamming the table. Her breathing hitched, and then she could only try to haul in enough oxygen as Cass finger-fucked her with practiced motions, _thrust thrust thrust_ like a fucking piston. Three fingers right from the beginning was too much, and it _hurt_ as Cass pushed into her, but Veronica didn't really feel like complaining.

"Ah! Ah! Haaah...Cass!"

"Yes, Miss Santangelo?" Cass answered, withdrawing her fingers. "Was ya needin' somethin'?" Veronica could _hear_ the adorable smirk.

"Cass! Don't stop!" Veronica responded indignantly.

"Say 'please'," Cass returned.

" _Please_ , don't stop...so I don't have to punch your pretty face in!"

"Oh, I'd like to see ya try, Ronnie," Cass answered, obviously amused, "but...fine."

The fingers went back in, now slick with Veronica's wetness. Cass's thumb--her clit-- _aaahhh_!

Forty seconds later, Veronica's orgasm was overwhelming, she shuddered violently against Cass's hands - a dull ache as her jaw bumped the table. "STUH-UH- _eel_!" she ejaculated, then she was gasping for air as she felt the sweet release trickle down her thigh.

" _Day-um_ , Ronnie," Cass declared, "you cum even easier'n Boone." Cass released her, and Veronica had to press her hands against the table to keep from falling; her knees were still shaking and quivering, her gaze still fixed on the far wall.

"Maybe..." she got out, "if you were here for me more...wouldn't get like this."

"Aw, you're not fallin' in love with me, are ya?"

Veronica, relatively stable now, turned to face Cass, blushing as she pulled up her PJs. "No, I have better taste than that," she snarked.

"Do I have to spank ya again? Anyway, good," Cass continued, starting to walk out. "I've said it before, I ain't the type for a weddin' dress."

"That would not preclude the possibility of you wearing the tuxedo," Veronica pointed out, a little more seriously than she wanted to admit to herself.

"Mmm...don't reckon it'd fit me."

"Oh, I think your chest is flat enough."

"That's it, missy, you _are_ gettin' another spankin'. When I get up. I'm wiped." Cass stumbled out of the room, headed for bed, wincing at the soreness in her nethers. Even by her standards, it had been quite a night - five bottles of whiskey, three different boys in more positions than she could count, a parting handjob for the last one after they'd both woke up, then Veronica...

She glanced at her still-slick hand, vaguely worried about something for a moment, but her head _hurt_ from the hangover and everything else hurt from the fucking, and she forgot all about it as she staggered into a bed - hopefully the one she shared with Ronnie - and was out for the count in about a minute.

 

_One month later_

Six, Cass, and Arcade could only wait anxiously as Julie Farkas finished her examination. Veronica would normally have been having some impure thoughts about Julie's hands examining her in other places, but was worried enough that it barely crossed her mind. Was this some sort of radiation poisoning Rad-Away couldn't fix? Infection? Flu? She struggled to avoid dry heaving again.

"Well, Miss Santangelo, your condition is hardly an uncommon one," Julie said at last, adjusting her clipboard. "You're pregnant."

"I - _what?!_ "

"Now, abortion is an option, but -"

Julie was cut off by interjections from Six and Arcade. As near as Julie could piece together over the conflicting shouting, Arcade was telling her that was impossible in several ways that included his usual penchant for gratuitous Latin, Six was demanding from Veronica to know whether she'd been raped and promising to "track down that son of a bitch" if she had, and Cass - Cass had frozen, an unpleasant look on her face.

"Dr. Farkas, I can't be pregnant!" Veronica insisted. "I haven't, well, I haven't had sex with any - well, any men! Ever!"

Six and Arcade hesitated, staring at each other in utter confusion. Julie broke the silence. "Is there any other way she could have been fertilized?" she asked. "External transfer of spermatozoa is rare but not unheard of, so if -"

" _Cass_ ," Arcade said, like a condemnation. "Let me guess."

"Ya really don't need to guess," Cass answered, starting to turn pale.

"I believe I do. That guess would be this: sometime in the last month, you stimulated Boone to orgasm with your hand. Then, you inserted that hand in Veronica without adequately cleaning it. The result being -"

"I get it!" Cass shouted. Then she frowned. "Trouble is, I don't recall doin' that, but could have been one of those nights I'd too much to drink..."

" _Id est_ , all of them?"

"Arcade, that's enough," Six said. "Well, Cass," he added, grinning, "you've done Veronica wrong. You've got to do right by her, now. I'll start making arrangements for the wedding."

"Even if y'all are right," Cass said, eyes like a trapped animal, "the baby's Boone's, ain't mine."

"Marrying Boone -" Veronica only got that out before she started dry heaving again.

"Well, we had best verify this with Boone before making any decisions," Six declared.

"And Cass..." Veronica choked out, "you'd better start shopping...engagement ring."

Cass burst out of the medical tent into the bright sunlight. She started to run.


End file.
